ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
David Keeler
'''David Keeler '''appeared in the "Don't Stop the Music" Story arc. He was portrayed by Robert Lupone. David Keeler is a talented and professional video director. In the 1980s he directed all of music videos for the fictional band Belladonna. After not working for a very long period of time, Jade Morgan hired him personally to work at her studio "Smash Records" to direct Lenni Frazier's music video "You Gotta Believe". While directing and filming the video, a bunch of terrible things began to happen. The lights unexplainably went out, and someone poured glue all over the dance floor. Which caused Lenni and her friend's shoes to get stuck to the floor. Then the lightning board's wires were clipped and it begun to smoke and almost caught fire. Until it was put out in time with a fire extinguisher. Nobody knew this, but he was actually the one behind the antics himself. He was the one trying to sabotage the music video and ruin Jade's company. He was hired by Marlon Campbell The president of "In Your Face Records" to sabotage Jade and take away her business. When Lenni asked him if he knew Marlon Campbell, he denied it and said no. Although Ghostwriter found a letter in his pocket from Marlon Campbell and showed it to Lenni. This was enough to convince her to add him as a suspect. Then later on, during a final take of filming the music video, he took things one step too far. He removed the bolt and cut the safety wire on a spotlight. This soon caused the spotlight to come crashing down on the stage, which nearly hit both Lenni and Gaby. Inside the spotlight he include a threatening note. Then later on, Jade got Lenni's music video onto a VHS tape to send into MTV for a video showcase. So he disguised himself and mugged Jade's assistant Sonia Ivey and stole the tape, just as she was on her way to MTV to bring in the tape. Also it was the only copy as the copies were mysteriously erased; (it can be assumed that either he or Marlon did the erasing) and the deadline was nearing soon! Finally the Ghostwriter team soon narrowed it down to him being the main suspect. So they had a hunch that if he did have the tape, he would willing hand it over if Marlon Campbell asked him for it. So Jamal wrote him a fake note. It said: "Listen up, Dave, I'll pay you five thousand dollars for the videotape. Bring it to Dot's Parking Garage today at 4 o'clock. Let's not chat until then. Marl". He fell for it and showed up at Dot's Parking Garage later that day at 4:00 pm. There he was confronted by Lenni and all of her friends. He had nowhere to run and he was finally confronted by Jade and the police. So he gave her back the VHS tape. She asked him why he did it. So he confessed that he did it out of greed. He explained that Marlon Campbell promised him a year's worth of directing jobs if he sabotaged her. So he just couldn't turn him down. He explained that Marlon's company just didn't seem to be doing so well anymore, since Jade's company was thriving and doing a lot better. Then it was revealed that both he and Marlon Campbell were going to be arrested for the crimes committed from the accidents pulled at the studio. And possibly for the attempted murder of Lenni Frazier and Gaby Fernandez. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Suspects